Splash
by SwordGuy00
Summary: Set at the Western Air Temple, Sokka and Katara get interrupted during bath time and all hell breaks loose. The beginnings of watercest, beware!
1. Dirty

The western air temple had many things the group had not had since beginning the invasion, practice in the various martial arts both bending and not. Hygiene was the most important to everyone except Toph. This was made evidently clear when a day after arriving, a large bowl shape appeared in one of the countless rooms the air temple offered.

The two water tribe siblings had occupied this tub more than any of the other members of their group in the last day or so. As siblings go, Sokka and Katara were an odd pair by most standards. Though normal in just about every respect as far as siblings were concerned, the two had pet peeves about each other and themselves. One such peeve of both was the incessant need to make sure they were both extremely clean, some would say it came from living on ice for their entire lives, which was white and sparkly. The tub was large enough to fit both of them and also allow them to shift places quite easily. Needless to say that wasn't weird for them at all.

"Hold still, I swear Sokka, your feet are dirtier than Toph's today." Katara had a piece of pumice in her hand, scratching the stains of the day off her brother's feet. Sokka's skin tone made the dirt harder to see most times, so no matter how long she spent scrubbing one spot, she always had the feeling she missed something.

"Suki took my shoes and hid them, so I had to walk around bare foot." Sokka tried to explain; this just seemed to irk Katara a bit which turned out to never be a good thing.

"She should try learning self control, she's your age after all." Katara sounded duly annoyed. All he ever talked about was Suki anymore and it was beginning to wear very, very thin. "Could you wash my back for me?"

"What am I here for if not that?" Sokka asked plainly. Sokka ran his hand along her ribs. In this way they were still kids. A midst their serious conversations of the war, concerns made about the others, and battle tactics, they also tickled one another on occasion. Although he would never admit it, Sokka was actually more ticklish than his sister.

"Ah, no." She giggled. "Th-" She stammered in between her laughing. "That's not fair."

"What's the matter waterbending master?" He mocked with a cheshire cat grin on his face. "Did I catch you off guard?"

All of a sudden the water swirled, water tentacles caught Sokka's forearms and pulled the hands that had been digging into the sides of the teenage girl. "Now THAT is not fair."

"The next time I'll jump out and turn the water to ice." Katara threatened with a devilish smile.

Sokka and Katara's faces both turned pale, hearing footsteps approaching they both turned towards the door just in time to see Suki come into view, although she had not seen in time that they were there. "Sokka are you alone in… here?" The siblings tried to act as nonchalant as possible to keep Suki calm. "Wow, interrupting?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Katara had the face of wanting to ask the Kyoshi Warrior whether she was really this thick headed.

"When your done with my boyfriend remember to give him back his pants." Suki told the waterbender snidely.

"At least I don't pretend like I'm ten years old and steal his shoes." Katara mockingly sing songed.

(A/N: You just got told!)

Suki, looked shocked that she had been defeated by someone two years younger than her, and visibly stomped out of the room. Each stomp made Sokka wince, as he knew he'd be the one to explain everything to Suki and then try and calm her down, probably not in that order, things could only become worse if he did that in that particular order.

Sokka could already tell that working through all this would take at least a few chapters.

**Next update will be when I have the time, as much as I would love to sit at my desk and write all day. (I really would) I have to work. Also, I don't know if any of you caught the subtle fourth wall break at the very end?(it's literally right above this paragraph) I've been wanting to play with breaking the forth wall in the next fanfic I write, but I'm not sure how to go about it, any help/clues would be greatly appreciated. Reviews are both welcome and appreciated as well... by weight (I told a joke lol). **


	2. Ninja Girl and Sugar Queen

Chapter 2

Calming A Warrior

They had both gotten dressed as fast as they could. Sokka got dressed faster, and decided two things. First, he would go straight to Suki and explain everything. That it wasn't what Katara made it seem. The second thing Sokka had decided, was Katara would not come with him, as he knew things would only escalate and the screaming match of two girls might cause a rockslide.

"I'll be quiet if that's what you want from me." Katara begged her brother to take her along. "Please, I want to apologize to her, I know I made things horrible between you two, I at least want to make sure she hears it from me that I was wrong." She then crossed her arms to let him know she was serious.

"It's hard to argue with you sometimes, but this is between me and Suki." Katara looked away from him as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You understand right?" He asked, trying to be as calming an influence as he could.

"You can't do this." Katara muttered just loud enough so he could hear. "She came along and… it all changed, everything changed." He words felt like coals on the back of his neck. He didn't want to hurt either of them, but he had to make a choice.

"Katara, we talked about this." He felt like he had told her a hundred times over, he had hoped the last time would be _the_ last time. "You have Aang and I have Suki and that-"

"That's not it Sokka, not for me!" She hissed at him. He felt he was being scolded in some manner.

"Well it is for me!" Sokka raised his voice a little louder than intended. After a couple seconds he calmed his tone. "Okay?" He tried his hardest to consol her, unfortunately it only made things worse.

"She enjoys it doesn't she?" She asked, her tone somewhere that Sokka didn't know if she was about to laugh or cry. "What you do for her." Katara chuckled a little. "She'd be crazy not to." She mused.

"Do you do that thing for her, where you use your tongue and fingers?" She asked as if it was a very normal question she would ask anyone else.

Sokka sat directly on the floor and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe he was going to actually answer her. "If it makes you feel better then yes, I do that thing with my tongue and fingers for her." He had enough now. He then picked himself up and started walking away towards Suki's room on the second level of the temple.

Suki was out in front of her door with her fans, wearing her two piece fire nation style bathing suit; she had started watching Zuko practice firebending with Aang and had created a form based on Zuko's personal style of firebending. For this reason alone, whenever she practiced this particular form, Sokka knew she was either angry with someone or just in a bad mood in general.

"Suki." He said trying to get her attention. She didn't stop her form, either she didn't hear him or she didn't care to listen. "I think we need to talk." Sokka tried once more, rubbing the back of his head as the awkwardness set in all around him like storm clouds.

"Talk?" She grunted through a spinning kick. "Why, you've made up your mind already it seems." She explained coldly. "Or are you on the fence about which one of us you want?" She did an aerial and finished the form crouched with her fans extended out to each side. Her face was covered in sweat, so much so that her bangs that let loose during the form were damp. She stood up and started walking toward the door to her room. Sokka simply stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

She just glared at him. "Don't bother, you'll just loose again." She threatened in a low tone.

She reached out for his shoulder to move him aside. He rolled his shoulder to knock it off, quick and hard. They both just stood there for a split second, stubborn and neither wanting to move. Suddenly she went for his face with a palm strike, he sidestepped her sending her tumbling to the ground. "You were saying something about me losing?" He mocked with a grin. She then tried to sweep kick him, it worked, but Sokka just did a backwards somersault and rolled out of the fall to break it, he was back on his feet in less time it took her to execute the sweep kick; he had improved since their last real fight when she was angry with him. She had been holding back before, now she had no reason to. He had wounded her very deeply, and this was her way of getting back at him, even if it meant she only landed one good solid hit. That's all she wanted from him… and she would not be denied!

All at once Suki launched a roundhouse kick, which flowed into a hand chop that came at him with just the same momentum and force. The kick Sokka just stepped back quickly to avoid and blocked the chop with the inside of his forearm this allowed him to counter with an arm bar, surprisingly enough, it worked. They both panted heavily, and Suki grunted slightly under the pressure of the lock she was now in. "Damn it Sokka." She rasped out of exhaustion, unable to yell. "Let me go." Suki commanded.

"It wasn't what it seemed like, I promise." Sokka explained visibly struggling under Suki trying to break out of his arm bar.

"Have long have we known each other Suki." He grunted against Suki still trying to free herself. "We've fought side by side, so what possible reason could I have for lying to you about this?" Sokka had completely lost all hope with that last sentence, but then, Suki stopped fighting him. At first he thought, Katara might have shown up. His attitude changed when he saw her tears hit the floor.

"Because you told me what life had been with her." Suki sobbed, she was tired of fighting with him, all energy had gone out of her body. In truth she felt she had lost her will to fight, especially if he was going to choose his sister over her.

"I love you Suki." He released her, and she fell to her knees. Sokka joined her, sitting on his knees as well. He leaned in and kissed her. They both saw Katara standing at least ten feet away; Sokka caught sight of a water skin by the girl's hip. "Hey Katara." Sokka tried to act as friendly as possible. Katara's hair was undone, criss-cross along her forehead, matted with sweat. She wore nothing except her white cloth bindings.

"I've thought it over Suki, about me and Sokka." Katara's breathing was heavy and labored, as if she had been through ten rounds with Toph just moments before. Katara walked over slowly to Sokka, the same sway in the hips he remembered about a year ago when they first kissed, a sly smile on her face.

Knowing full well what his sister was up to, he immediately tried to protest but what came out of his mouth was radically different. "Katara hey, h-how are y-you baby sister." He stuttered through what he was saying, his concentration gone from Katara's thigh brushing the inside of his own. "W-well that's kind of nice." Sokka's mind was gone, the girl was like a really, really addictive drug, with the plus of a really, really good high.

Suki on the other hand was shocked, and truly didn't known which one of them she wanted to hit some sense into more. It was then that Katara's head pivoted to the side and faced Suki; the rest of the waterbender's body still involved in 'being a good sister.'

"I figured since we both want him, why don't we share?" Katara suggested. Suki shrugged in agreement, it was decided. So with that Katara celebrated by kissing her brother, teasingly at first and then more passionately until both siblings seemed out of breath. Suki came over and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, while Katara's were still about his neck. He looked over at one girl, and then the other, and then back again as if he couldn't choose. The fabulous thing was, now he didn't have to.

"So Sokka?" Katara asked indirectly.

"Hmm?" He answered, clearly still under the influence of one girl or the other.

"What do you think we can do with the afternoon?" Suki finished the waterbender's sentence. "Because we both have an idea but need a second opinion." It was at this point that Sokka was now being dragged back to his tent by his arms, one girl on each. He stopped just before he was about to duck down under the tent's flap.

"Wait a second girls, there's something I have to take care of first." Sokka turned and seemed to realize someone was looking at him from afar. "Okay, go away now." He started off, almost yelling. "The alternate universe fiction has been resolved, I know you were hoping this would turn into something really hot and horribly erotic… but it won't." Sokka stood smirking. "Do you know why?" Sokka walked over to the two girls and hugged them both, "Because you can't have them and because reading about how good they look in next to nothing is the same thing." And with that the three of them went into the tent howling and giggling over how many angry reviews and flames the author might be getting right this second… wait, wait WHAT? That was not part of the deal Sokka! I gave you both of them you bastard!

**I feel like I pushed the fourth wall stuff a little far, let me know how I did. Maybe I'll go back and change it at some point, maybe add another chapter. Or no… how would you like that? Probably not very much, that'd probably taste terrible.**


End file.
